With the advent of higher torque, high speed fractional horse power electric motors brought about considerably increased use of hand-held power tools for both the professional and the craftsman. Speed control further enhanced the use of hand-held power tools to enable the tool to be driven at the correct or preferable speed for each assignment. Variable speed tools providing speeds of from 0-20,000 rpm are commercially available. Such control enables a single tool with the proper attachments to grind, polish, cut, carve, sand, sharpen, deburr wood, metal, ceramics and other materials. Also, such tools enable a user to engrave, polish, cut, grind, rout, and polish extremely small articles.